


You Shook Me All Night Long

by mresundance



Series: Fanvids [4]
Category: vidding - Fandom
Genre: Club Vivid, F/F, Fanvids, Meta, Multi, Other, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to women vidders, featuring the works of a multitude of vidders, from <a href="http://charmax.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://charmax.dreamwidth.org/">charmax</a> to <a href="http://kiki-miserychic.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://kiki-miserychic.dreamwidth.org/">kiki_miserychic</a> to <a href="http://lierdumoa.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lierdumoa.dreamwidth.org/">lierdumoa</a>, to name a very few.. Vids used with permission; all just for love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Shook Me All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

> **You Shook Me All Night Long** by [](http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/)**mresundance** for Club Vivid’s 2009 Challenge  
>  **Song and Artist:** “You Shook Me All Night Long” by AC/DC  
>  **Length, Formats and Sizes:** 3:34, 70 MB and 41 MB xvid, 22 MB wmv.  
>  **Betas:** [](http://ladymajavader.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ladymajavader**](http://ladymajavader.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://hollywoodgrrl.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://hollywoodgrrl.dreamwidth.org/)**hollywoodgrrl** , patient little miracle workers.
> 
> Additional thanks to [](http://counteragent.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://counteragent.dreamwidth.org/)**counteragent** for giving me reams of advice when I came flailing to her for help at the start of this vid.
> 
> **Downloads (zipped files):**
> 
> Please use the mediafire and 4shared links before using the permanent link.  
>   
> Permanent link (right-click save as): **[41 MB avi (xvid)](http://mresundance.broken-road.com/vids/multi/mresundance_shook%20me.zip)**
> 
> High Quality:  
>  **[70 MB avi @ 4shared](http://www.4shared.com/file/124622010/6a7fde8a/mresundance_shook_me_lg.html)**  
>  **[70 MB avi @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?z0j5mnn4ta2)**
> 
> Normal Quality:  
>  **[41 MB avi @ 4shared](http://www.4shared.com/file/124619614/f93e9bf0/mresundance_shook_me.html)**  
>  **[41 MB avi @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?rmdn5awjodn)**
> 
> Low Quality:  
>  **[22 MB wmv @ mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?n4djbnwqya0)**

Password: **shook me**

 

I am insanely indebited to the many talented and gracious vidders who gave me permission to toy with their babies. The list of vids and vidders featured in "You Shook Me All Night Long" is organized in order of appearance by vidder.

  
[](http://hollywoodgrrl.livejournal.com/profile)**hollywoodgrrl**  
\- His'n'Hers (<http://community.livejournal.com/sync_slaying/11428.html>)  
\- Doll Parts (<http://community.livejournal.com/sync_slaying/16065.html>)  
\- And Ladies with Pretty Hair (<http://community.livejournal.com/sync_slaying/14408.html>)

[](http://charmax.livejournal.com/profile) **charmax**  
\- Devotion (<http://charmax.livejournal.com/95389.html>)  
\- I'm Your Man (<http://charmax.livejournal.com/107223.html>)  
\- The Wreckoning (<http://charmax.livejournal.com/74221.html>)

[](http://laurashapiro.livejournal.com/profile) **laurashapiro**  
\- Shut Up and Drive (<http://laurashapiro.livejournal.com/240950.html>)  
\- Queen Bitch (<http://laurashapiro.livejournal.com/248202.html>)

[](http://dualbunny.livejournal.com/profile) **dualbunny**  
\- Cuz I Can (<http://dualbunny.livejournal.com/107517.html>)  
\- God is a DJ (<http://dualbunny.livejournal.com/99665.html>)

[](http://ladymajavader.livejournal.com/profile) **ladymajavader**  
\- Powrot (The Return) (<http://ladymajavader.livejournal.com/2744.html>)  
\- Love Will Tear Us Apart (<http://community.livejournal.com/dancingvader/6337.html>)  
\- In the Sun (<http://community.livejournal.com/dancingvader/5289.html>)

[](http://milly.livejournal.com/profile) **milly**  
\- Counting Bodies (<http://millylicious.livejournal.com/267633.html>)  
\- Soldier (<http://millylicious.livejournal.com/282815.html>)

[](http://such-heights.livejournal.com/profile) **such_heights**  
\- Glorious (<http://such-heights.livejournal.com/158009.html>)

[](http://cesperanza.livejournal.com/profile) **cesperanza**  
\- Supersmart (<http://cesperanza.livejournal.com/208604.html>)

[](http://ashinae.livejournal.com/profile) **ashinae**  
\- Under Ice (<http://ashinae.livejournal.com/181960.html>)  
\- Paths of Desire (<http://ashinae.livejournal.com/105325.html>)

[](http://rae1013.livejournal.com/profile) **rae1013**  
\- Acoholic Friends (<http://www.eternaldevotion.com/info_alcoholicfriends.html>)

[](http://meltingconfetti.livejournal.com/profile) **meltingconfetti**  
\- We Will Rock You (<http://proofpudding.livejournal.com/61055.html>)  
\- Pretty (<http://proofpudding.livejournal.com/83148.html>)

[](http://redina.livejournal.com/profile) **redina**  
\- Girlfriend (<http://community.livejournal.com/vidding/1208152.html>)

[](http://obsessive24.livejournal.com/profile) **obsessive24**  
\- OMG! (<http://obsessive24.livejournal.com/232683.html>)  
\- Piece of Me (<http://obsessive24.livejournal.com/211009.html>)

[](http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/profile) **deirdre_c**  
\- Supernatural (In My Pants) (<http://deirdre-c.livejournal.com/241577.html>)

[](http://xandra-ptv.livejournal.com/profile)[ **xandra_ptv**](http://xandra-ptv.livejournal.com/) and [](http://astartexx.livejournal.com/profile)**astartexx** :  
\- The Reckoning (<http://community.livejournal.com/astandra_lay/825.html>)

[](http://thandie.livejournal.com/profile) **thandie**  
\- Drive (<http://community.livejournal.com/pulltheplug_tk/17647.html>)  
\- Kamikaze (<http://community.livejournal.com/pulltheplug_tk/12325.html>)

[](http://tallulah71.livejournal.com/profile) **tallulah71**  
\- Bionic (<http://tallulah71.livejournal.com/22559.html>)

lithiumdoll  
\- Big City Life (<http://alter-idem.com/>)

[](http://kiki-miserychic.livejournal.com/profile) **kiki_miserychic**  
\- She's Awesome (<http://kiki-miserychic.livejournal.com/123777.html>)  
\- Devil Said (<http://kiki-miserychic.livejournal.com/154692.html>)

lumonisity ([](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/profile)[ **sockkpuppett**](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/)) and [](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/profile)**sisabet**  
\- Women's Work (<http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/442093.html>)

[](http://some-stars.livejournal.com/profile) **some_stars**  
\- Jack (<http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/1772043.html>)  
\- Sweet Baby (<http://lcsbanana.livejournal.com/1797678.html>)

[](http://0mindthegap0.livejournal.com/profile) **0mindthegap0**  
\- The Negative Sex (<http://0mindthegap0.livejournal.com/18755.html>)

[](http://lierdumoa.livejournal.com/profile) **lierdumoa**  
\- How Much is that Geisha in the Window? (<http://lierdumoa.livejournal.com/310086.html>)

[](http://dazzlebug.livejournal.com/profile) **dazzlebug**  
\- Make No Mistake (<http://community.livejournal.com/kk_twin/9415.html>)

[](http://aycheb.livejournal.com/profile) **aycheb**  
\- Scarlet Ribbons (<http://aycheb.livejournal.com/80347.html>)

 

**Notes**

Basically, this vid is my love letter to the women of vidding fandom. It’s simple enough, I think. But in the case that we have to go all meta about a vid which was debuted to a crowd of drunkards (you lucky, lucky sods), here’s a breakdown for you: 

1) Women of vidding fandom rock.

2) Your awesome is so overpowering you might find you have the desire to make out with other women vidders.

3) You also make us guys in vidding fandom so jealous of all the crazy fun and talent you have that we contemplate putting on female personas just to try and join in. (Hence, Hedwig’s boyfriend in drag.)

4) [](http://dualbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[**dualbunny**](http://dualbunny.livejournal.com/) ’s Starbuck at the end reminds us not to take ourselves too seriously.

It’s a squee!fest. Plain and simple.

As it is my love-letter, it is infinitely biased. I put in the vids and vidders which have captured me or meant a lot to me, but this certainly is not a comprehensive compilation, by any stretch. I realize I left out only a bazillion amazing vids and vidders who rightfully deserve to be acknowledged, honored and squeed at. There were just too many. And it’s not about being the “best vidder” per se (ie, only vidders of a “certain caliber” made the cut). It’s more an emotional thing for me. These vids – or the works of vidder therein – _grab me_ right in the gut, or the heart, or the mind, or all of the above.

[](http://ashinae.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ashinae**](http://ashinae.livejournal.com/) , is both alpha and omega to my vidding. I discovered her LOTR vids in 2002/2003. Aside from being touched by the beauty of some of her shipper vids, I found myself thinking: _Man, I really wish I could do this_. Though she didn’t know it, she planted the seed in me which would only come to fruition nearly six years later, when I began vidding. It began with her. It always ends in her. I am always grateful for her and her vids.

[](http://charmax.livejournal.com/profile)[ **charmax**](http://charmax.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hollywoodgrrl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hollywoodgrrl.livejournal.com/)**hollywoodgrrl** are another pair of major vidding inspirations for me; their work was my first exposure to how powerful vids can be on an emotional and artistic level. They changed how I saw vids.

Profuse apologies to [](http://obsessive24.livejournal.com/profile)[**obsessive24**](http://obsessive24.livejournal.com/) for abuse of “OMG!”. Yes, I know she’s done more than exactly two vids. It pains me to think I couldn’t just shove all her work in here somehow. I think I love every single one of her vids to pieces. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this vid is my love letter to the women of vidding fandom. It’s simple enough, I think. But in the case that we have to go all meta about a vid which was debuted to a crowd of drunkards (you lucky, lucky sods), here’s a breakdown for you: 
> 
> 1) Women of vidding fandom rock.
> 
> 2) Your awesome is so overpowering you might find you have the desire to make out with other women vidders.
> 
> 3) You also make us guys in vidding fandom so jealous of all the crazy fun and talent you have that we contemplate putting on female personas just to try and join in. (Hence, Hedwig’s boyfriend in drag.)
> 
> 4) [](http://dualbunny.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dualbunny.livejournal.com/)**dualbunny** ’s Starbuck at the end reminds us not to take ourselves too seriously.
> 
> It’s a squee!fest. Plain and simple.
> 
> As it is my love-letter, it is infinitely biased. I put in the vids and vidders which have captured me or meant a lot to me, but this certainly is not a comprehensive compilation, by any stretch. I realize I left out only a bazillion amazing vids and vidders who rightfully deserve to be acknowledged, honored and squeed at. There were just too many. And it’s not about being the “best vidder” per se (ie, only vidders of a “certain caliber” made the cut). It’s more an emotional thing for me. These vids – or the works of vidder therein – _grab me_ right in the gut, or the heart, or the mind, or all of the above.
> 
> [](http://ashinae.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ashinae.livejournal.com/) **ashinae** , is both alpha and omega to my vidding. I discovered her LOTR vids in 2002/2003. Aside from being touched by the beauty of some of her shipper vids, I found myself thinking: _Man, I really wish I could do this_. Though she didn’t know it, she planted the seed in me which would only come to fruition nearly six years later, when I began vidding. It began with her. It always ends in her. I am always grateful for her and her vids.
> 
> [](http://charmax.livejournal.com/profile)[ **charmax**](http://charmax.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hollywoodgrrl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hollywoodgrrl.livejournal.com/)**hollywoodgrrl** are another pair of major vidding inspirations for me; their work was my first exposure to how powerful vids can be on an emotional and artistic level. They changed how I saw vids.
> 
> Profuse apologies to [](http://obsessive24.livejournal.com/profile)[**obsessive24**](http://obsessive24.livejournal.com/) for abuse of “OMG!”. Yes, I know she’s done more than exactly two vids. It pains me to think I couldn’t just shove all her work in here somehow. I think I love every single one of her vids to pieces. 


End file.
